Zgoda po polsku
Odcinek 26 - Zgoda po polsku - dwudziesty szósty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 17.06.2007 w TVP1. Opis Lucy rozmawia z Kusym. Podczas rozmowy kobieta wpada na pomysł pogodzenia Księdza z Wójtem. Kusy znając polskie realia próbuje wytłumaczyć Lucy, że ten pomysł nie ma sensu, jednak amerykanka przystaje przy swoim i chce pogodzić zwaśnionych braci. Lucy przychodzi do Proboszcza. Lucy pyta wprost Księdza, czy chce pogodzić się z bratem, lecz Ksiądz nie chce myśleć na ten temat. Stasiek pomaga Wioletce posprzątać i otworzyć Country Club. Podczas sprzątania rozmawiają o trudnym zawodzie, jakim jest zawód policjanta. Lucy postanawia kontynuować swój pomysł z pogodzeniem braci i przychodzi do domu Wójta. Amerykanka mówi Wójtowi, że Ksiądz jest w stanie wyciągnąć rękę do zgody. Koziołowi ten pomysł nie przypada do gustu, nie chce się godzić z bratem. Jednak żona Kozioła chciałaby aby mąż pogodził się z bratem i postanawia pomóc Lucy w zorganizowaniu uroczystości, podczas której Wójt i Proboszcz pogodzą się. Hadziuk i Pietrek obserwują jak Stasiek idzie z bukietem kwiatów do Country Clubu. Stasiek z bukietem róż w ręku oświadcza się Wioletce. Wzruszona kobieta przyjmuje oświadczyny. Lucy przychodzi na plebanię do Michałowej. Kobiety rozmawiają o pomyśle Lucy, który ma na celu pogodzenie braci. Okazuje się, że Michałowa bardzo chętnie pomoże Lucy i Halinie w organizacji ceremonii. Halina próbuje przekonać męża, żeby wyciągnął rękę do zgody z bratem, ponieważ Proboszcz ma duże oszczędności i kiedy pogodzi się z bratem będzie w stanie te oszczędności zapisać jedynej bratanicy Klaudii. Taki obraz rzeczy zmienia nastawienie Wójta. Wioletka odwiedza Kusego. Kobieta mówi Kusemu, że Stasiek się jej oświadczył i nie wie co ma zrobić. Radzi się w tej sprawie Kusego. W dworku pojawia się Stasiek. Widzi, że pod kanciapą Kusego stoi rower Wioletki. Zastanawia się co Wioletka może robić z Kusym. Wioletka i Kusy wychodzą z budynku. Wioletka dziękuje Kusemu, że jej dobrze poradził. Na pożegnanie Wioletka całuje po przyjacielsku Kusego. Kiedy widzi to policjant postanawia interweniować. W szale rzuca się na Kusego i zaczyna go bić. Kusy nie pozostaje dłużny i oddaje posterunkowemu w efekcie obydwaj lądują na ziemi. Wioletka opatruje obu mężczyzn. Okazuje się, że wyjaśnili sobie oni wszystko. W dworku spotyka się Lucy z Michałową i Haliną. Wspólnie omawiają szczegóły ceremonii urodzin zwaśnionych braci. Kusy przysiada się do Stacha Japycza na ławeczkę. Stach radzi się Kusego czy mężczyzna w jego wieku może się ożenić. Kusy odpowiada, że każdy wiek jest odpowiedni dla miłości. W Country Clubie trwają przygotowania do wieczornej ceremonii. Więcławski z Pietrkiem ustawiają stoły, Solejukowa z mężem przywozi pierogi, Kusy dostarcza alkohol. Do bywalców ławeczki dosiada się Kusy. Po rozmowie z mężczyzną, kiedy ten odchodzi, ławeczkowicze dochodzą do wniosku, że abstynencja doprowadza człowieka do ruiny. W lokalu zbierają się goście zaproszenia na uroczystość pojednania braci.Koziołów. Lucy przez długie namawianie braci do zgody straciła głos. Stasiek po ceremonii pojednania ma zamiar odpalić fajerwerki. Kusy po "rozmowie" z Hot Dogiem dochodzi do wniosku, że musi oddać swoje życie sądowi Bożemu. Każe zostać psu w domu i zaopiekować się Lucy, a sam wychodzi. Uroczystość pojednania braci rozpoczyna się. Pierwszy głos zabiera tutejszy Proboszcz, jako, że to on urodził się wcześniej. Po krótkim monologu zaprasza na środek brata i wyciąga do niego rękę w geście pojednania. Wójt zdziwiony sytuacją, że brat chce mu wybaczyć jego winy zaczyna wyliczać bratu jego grzechy. Pomiędzy braćmi dochodzi do kłótni. W porę do braci podchodzi Więcławski, który przerywa kłótnię. Do akcji wkracza Halina z Michałową, które przekonują braci do pojednania się. Po interwencji kobiet bracia podają sobie ręce w geście pojednania. Kiedy Proboszcz wychodząc z klubu spotyka pod drzwiami swojego brata, obaj dochodzą do wniosku, że te pojednanie było tylko pojednaniem pokazowym, a ich relacje zostają po staremu. Kusy z miłości do Lucy jest w stanie nawet się zabić. W tym celu postanawia wejść pod pędzący autobus. Jednak Kusy nie wpada pod koła autobusu tylko pod koła roweru prowadzonego przez Solejuka, który wiezie pierogi do Country Clubu. Kusy traktuje to jako znak i szczęśliwy wraca do domu. Kiedy Solejuk z opóźnieniem przyjeżdża z dostawą pierogów do klubu, Wioletka mówi, żeby zabrał je ze sobą, bo więcej dzisiaj pierogów w klubie nie zejdzie. Solejuk podirytowany faktem, że musi jeździć w jedną i drugą stronę wrzuca niedopałek papierosa do skrzyni z fajerwerkami. Kiedy Lucy wraca do dworku zastaje siedzącego w salonie Kusego. Mężczyzna mówi Lucy, że kocha ją i dla niej był w stanie poświęcić swoje życie. Kiedy Kusy pyta Lucy czy chciałaby z nim być, kobieta kiwa przecząco głową, co Kusy przyjmuje jako odmowę, jednak Lucy nie może wypowiedzieć ani słowa, ponieważ ma chore gardło. Dopiero po chwili wydobywa z siebie kilka słów, które znaczą, że kocha Kusego i chce z nim być. Podczas gdy para wpada sobie w ramiona, w Wilkowyjach wybuchają fajerwerki przed Country Clubem. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy Wilska), *Cezary Żak (wójt/ksiądz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Dorota Nowakowska (Hadziukowa), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Aleksander Gawek (listonosz) *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek) Cytaty *'"Nie po to przez tyle lat hodują w sobie niechęć, żeby teraz się godzić"' - Kusy o braciach Koziołach *'"Ty to taki Polak jesteś do kości"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Jakby wszyscy próbowali tylko to, co ma się udać, to by nic nie robili. I na tym polega kłopot w tym kraj. Ludzie siedzą i piją, i szukają tylko, co to ma się nie udać, no cholera jasna!"' - Lucy *'"Kościół nie boi się trudnych pytań"' - Proboszcz *'"Są sprawy trudne, niemożliwe i całkowicie nie do pomyślenia. To jest, niestety, ten ostatni przypadek."' - Proboszcz o pomyśle pogodzenia się z bratem *'"Gdyby nie brat komuch, to kto wie, może ja byłbym dzisiaj biskupem"' - Proboszcz *'"Wybaczanie jest naszą powinnością, więc ja wybaczam, chociaż z ciężkim sercem."' - Proboszcz *'"To nie brat, tylko gad"' - Proboszcz o swoim bracie *'"Kanalia, ale cóż poradzić, też stworzenie Boże"' - Proboszcz o swoim bracie *'"No a ksiądz z Mikałową pod jednym dachem na plebani mieszka?"' - Lucy do Księdza *'"Ksiądz i Michałowa jak dwie siostry żyją, ja z Kusym też"' - Lucy do Proboszcza *'"No ale jak się policjanci nie będą żenili, to skąd się będą brali następni?"' - Wioletka *'"Przecież on jak się tylko nauczył mówić, to on od razu naskarżył na mnie matce"' - Wójt o bracie *'"Tylu w życiu miałam, a żaden mnie nie poprosił"' - Wioletka o oświadczynach *'"Ja widzę, że ty chcesz tą całą pokojową nagrodę Nobla dostać, jak ty mnie popychasz do zgody z katabasem"' - Wójt do żony *'"Tyle kwiatów co ja dzisiaj dostałam, to wszystkie kobiety w Wilkowyjach przez rok nie widziały"' - Wioletka *'"Kusy to jest jedyny facet, jaki mnie szanował jako człowieka i jako kobietę"' - Wioletka *'"Tu taki dziwny kraj jest, że wszyscy chcą dobrze, tylko strasznie robią sobie krzywdę nawzajem."' - Lucy *'"Amerykanie są kompletnie pozbawieni poczucia realizmu. Od kiedy wylądowali na Księżycu, to wydaje im się, że wszystko jest możliwe"' - Kusy *'"Jaki kto katolik, taka i pamięć u niego."' - Michałowa *'"Na miłość nigdy nie jest za późno, za to na samotność zawsze jest za wcześnie."' - Kusy *'"Rodzice do dziecka cierpliwość powinni mieć."' - Halina *'"Na stojaka łatwiej o kulturę – na nogach do końca utrzymać się trzeba."' - Więcławski *'"Kusy to ani wypić, ani kobity, co to za życie"' - Hadziuk do Kusego *'"Człowiek jak kobity nie ma to przynajmniej popije sobie z tego nieszczęścia"' - Pietrek *'"Czasem to lepiej nie szukać jak źle trafić."' - Kusy *'"Taka abstynencja to człowieka do ruiny doprowadzić może"' - Hadziuk *'"Może ona najpierw artystę ze świata w nim zobaczyła, a potem przyjrzała się, że on tutejszy jest"' - Stach Japycz o Lucy i Kusym *'"Takiego wyjątkowego pojednania to jeszcze u nas nie było, w związku z tym pierwsza pomoc może się przydać"' - Wezół *'"No co? Nudzę cię, tak? Jak piłem byłem zabawniejszy"' - Kusy do Hot Doga *'"Zawsze pierwszy się pchał, i na świat i do głosu"' - Wójt o bracie *'"Widzisz klechę? Z łaciną tu wyjeżdża, przecie wie, że nikt nie rozumie. Zapomniał, że to nie ambona?"' - Wójt do Haliny o bracie *'"Dzięki zgodzie małe rzeczy rosną, przez niezgodę wielkie upadają"' - Proboszcz *'"Cała ta wasza władza na donosach stoi"' - Proboszcz do Wójta *Solejuk:"Czegoś mi wlazł pod koła?" Kusy:"Bo świateł nie masz" Solejuk:"A ty kurna miałeś światła?" *'"Niech pan zabiera. A ja to się mogę bujać pół nocy w tę i nazad? Tak? Szlag by to trafił!"' - Solejuk sam do siebie po przywiezieniu pierogów do Country Clubu Zobacz też *Seria II *Seria II (DVD) *Seria II (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria II Kategoria:Odcinki finałowe serii